Star Wars: Spirits of the Old Republic
by Snufulupugus
Summary: Two wartorn eras in the Star Wars universe come together for one epic andventure! The force will never be the same. Very Special Thanks to vampslayeraxel.
1. Strange Visions

Luke Skywalker jolted awake drenched in cold sweat. His dreams were haunted by visions of what he believed to be events from thousands of years ago. The dreams had become worse recently, so much worse. He ran his hands over his face feeling the lines of age, what was causing these horrific dreams?

He rolled stiffly from his bed as his comlink buzzed loudly. Luke fumbled groggily with the controls of the buzzing disc-like comlink mumbling quiet frustrations to the wretched thing. Finally Luke managed to hit the right switch and the comlink flickered to Life.

"Skywalker." Luke used his usual greeting not even bothering to see who was trying to contact him in the pre-dawn hours of the day.

"Luke." It was Leia, Luke's twin sister. "I need your help. We've received some add reports from the outer rim. Specifically Korriban and the surrounding systems. There are vague rumors of a Sith threat."

"What!?" Luke trembled slightly at the mention of the word _sith_. "There's nothing else you can tell me?"

"No. Like I said, it's mostly just vague rumors." Leia replied. "Only you, Han, and myself will go. There's no need to raise suspicion amongst the jedi or anyone else concerning the sith until we know more.

"Good idea. Thank you for contacting me, Leia. You know as well as I do, even if the rumors are vague, if they concern the sith, then they warrant further investigation. We can't take any chances. When will you and Han be picking me up?" Luke asked already grabbing his lightsaber and searching the floor around his cot for his shirt.

"Han and I will be there in about an hour and a half in the _Falcon. _Leia explained, "We'll see you soon."

"Leia wait before you go, I need to tell you something." Immediately Leia knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been having a lot of strange visions lately. I think their visions of the past. And I don't mean our past, I mean like thousands of years in the past. During something called the 'Jedi Civil War'."

"So what does that mean?"

"Just let me finish. I see a place called the Star Forge, I'm not sure what it was, but it was clearly a powerful tool of the dark side. I also see a place called Malachor V, it's the first time I've ever heard of a place like that. There are also two people of significance as well, the first is named Revan, the second name is impossible to discover. She was simply referred to as 'Exile' in my visions."

"What do you think the visions mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I sense there is more at work here than we can possibly hope to understand."

Luke switched off the comlink and made his way towards the Jedi archives. He referenced all material related to the time period involving the Jedi Civil War. He downloaded the relevant files to a data pad, and proceeded to prepare for his departure. He would review the files en-route.

Luke stood on the landing pad waiting the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. The ship landed and the loading ramp lowered with a quiet hiss. Leia stood there her brown hair lightly peppered with flecks of gray, a weary smile touched her lips. Luke grinned, it was just like old times, an adventure with no certain ending in sight.

He quickly boarded the Falcon and made his way to the cockpit. He exchanged a nod with Han before settling in with his data pad and reading all the details of Revan and the mysterious 'Exile'.

* * *

They had been en-route for two and a half hours now. Han was had been on countless hyperspace trips, but this one ranked, by far, among the most boring. Leia was sitting next to him in the co-pilot's chair and Luke was in the main hold, still studying that data pad he had brought with him. Han was officially bored.

He almost missed the days when they were getting shot at every five minutes and there was one bad guy to focus on. Like the Empire or the Yhuzzan Vong. Back then he felt like he was part of something, he had a purpose, and he was never bored.

His boredom ended abruptly with upon Luke's entrance.

"Drop us out of hyperspace now!" Luke shouted as he came running into the cockpit, "Change course for Dantooine!"

"Luke what's wrong?" Leia asked, "What's on Dant..." Even as she spoke she felt the wave in the force. "Han he's right! Change course now!"

"Will somebody please fill me in? What's going on?" Han protested.

In unison Luke and Leia both shouted, "Now!".

The blue tunnel that was hyperspace disappeared and stretched white lines shrank into he tiny white white dots of stars against the black of space as Han dropped the _Millennium Falcon _out of light speed in order to make the necessary course corrections. A couple of seconds later and the stars stretched into white lines once again and the ship vanished into hyperspace, bound for Dantooine.


	2. Past and Present

Atelle woke with a start. She felt as though she had been asleep forever. She needed to stretch, but as she tried, her arms ran up against a solid casing. At that moment it all came flooding back to her. She _had_ been asleep forever. Or at least close to it. She tapped a button on the inside of the pod she was in. The time log it brought up indicated that she had been is stasis for over four thousand years! She tried to recall what had happened prior to her entering the stasis pod.

After defeating Darth Traya, she and the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ had returned to Coruscant to begin the reconstruction of the Jedi Order. She hadn't stayed more than a week before departing to the unknown regions in search of Revan. Of course Bao-Dur would let her go alone. He was becoming a fine Jedi Guardian. But even with her and Bao's absence she felt confident leaving the fate of the Jedi in the capable hands of Mical, Mira, and Atton. _Well just Mical and Mira, actually.... _She thought to herself.

Less than a couple of days into the trip Atton had met them on an outer rim world where she, -Bao-Dur, and the droids, T3-M4, and HK-47, were stocking up on supplies. He claimed that he couldn't stand being bored at the jedi temple all the time and needed to do something exciting. But she knew all he really wanted was to be with her.

Atton wasn't alone either. Mandalore was with him. No doubt Canderous couldn't resist the idea of finding Revan, who was the closest thing the Mandalorian ever had to a friend. Atton's other companion surprised her even more, however.

The republic admiral, Carth Onasi, who had met with her after the battle on the _Ravager_, was also with Atton. Atelle half expected Bastila Shan to join them as well. The bond between her and Revan was no secret. Ever since Atelle had returned to republic space she had been hear about it.

Carth had later informed her that Bastila stayed behind to help rebuild the Jedi Order, and that it was the hardest decision she had ever made. Atelle had been pleased to hear that. Having an experienced jedi like Bastila would be a great benefit to Mical and Mira.

She shook herself out of her memories. She needed to assess the situation. She had been in stasis for over four millenia. Now she was awake. She needed to find out weather or not the rest of the crew had survived this long. She reached for the door handle on the inside of her pod. It didn't budge. She tried harder, pulling with more force, and it snapped clean off. She was trapped in the stasis pod, with no access to food or water.

She started banging on the inside of the pod and yelling. She only hoped that someone was around to hear the sound.

It had been over two hours sine the _Millennium Falcon_ had changed course for Dantooine. They should be getting close. And indicator light on Han's control panel began to flash and an alarm began to sound.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"We're picking up a distress beacon." Han replied.

"From where?" Leia asked.

"Hold on," Han said, "I'm still trying to figure that out... oh you're not gonna believe this."

"What?"

"It's coming from Dantooine." Han replied in astonishment. "I.D. Signature on the signal says that it's coming from a freighter. Called the _Ebon Hawk_."

_Ebon Hawk_... that caught Luke's attention. _The _Ebon Hawk_ was a ship of significance during the time period of the Jedi Civil War. But that was over four thousand years ago. How could the ship have survived this long?_ "How far out are we?" He asked.

"Five Minutes." Han replied.

The group sat in silence for those few minutes. Luke was pondering what they were going to find when they got there. His visions of the Jedi Civil War, a distress call from a four thousand year old ship, a massive force wave coming from Dantooine, and the sith rumors on the outer rim. There was far to much going on to be coincidence. The force was rippling throughout in the galaxy. And he felt uneasy about what was to come.

The _Falcon _dropped out of hyperspace and descended into the atmosphere.

"We're closing in on the signal now." Han stated.

A few seconds later and the _Falcon_ landed a small clearing. Luke, Leia, and Han stepped off the loading ramp and into the tall, amber grass of Dantooine. This was wild Dantooine. No people, no settlements. Just plains and small cliffs.

"There's nothing here." Leia stated in a confused tone.

Luke looked around. She was right. The clearing the _Falcon_ had landed in was small and surrounded on all sides by small cliffs with three natural paths all leading in different directions. One led to a smaller clearing with several large rocks jutting upwards out of the grass. Another led to a slightly larger clearing than the one they were in. The last however, led to a small river. On the other side of the river there was a massive grassy mound. There was also a strange land bridge crossing the river, but no ship.

"Wait," Han said, "I just saw something glint in the sunlight. Could be metal." He pointed to the land bridge.

The trio moved toward the bridge and, upon a closer look, found it to be made of metal. It had been overgrown.

"This is supposed to be an uninhabited region of Dantooine." Leia said, "Why would there be a metal bridge?"

"Maybe it used to be inhabited." Luke replied, "This bridge has been here for quite awhile."

As they crossed the bridge they found many metal tile buried under the dirt, as if it used to be a walk way in front of the massive mound.

"Do you think the ship is under that mound?" Han asked.

"No, it's too big to be freighter." Luke replied, "Maybe there's a structure under there."

Leia kicked the mound. "It sounds hollow."

"It'll take forever to dig through this." Luke said.

"We can use the _Falcon's _turbolasers." Han said, "Blast an opening."

"Good idea, Han." Luke said, "But keep them on minimum power, and be careful. We don't want to damage whatever's under there."

Han went back to the _Falcon_ and rose the ship into the air. He scanned the mound and targeted an area on the far left side where seemed weakest, and fired. When the dirt stopped flying and the dust cleared, he saw a hole that would be perfect for them to walk through.

As Luke approached the blast opening, he noticed a slight blue shimmer. _An energy shield?_ He thought to himself. He ignited his lightsaber and thrust it through the shield as hard as he could. The blue shimmer flickered and died. _Good. _He thought, _The blast from the _Falcon _must have weakened the shield at this point._

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"An energy shield." Luke replied, "It probably extends under the whole mound. I think the _Falcon's _blast weakened it at this point. We should be able to get through."

Han had set the ship back down in the clearing again and had made his way back to the others. He carried a crate of glow-rods with him. "Probably gonna be pretty dark in there." He said as he dumped the rods into a backpack. He handed one to both Luke and Leia and took one for himself before slinging the backpack on.

The three walked to the opening, ignited their glow-rods, and proceeded inside.

Atelle had been pounding and yelling for almost an hour. It was clear that there was no one around to hear her. She relaxed herself in the pod and used the force to calm her mind.

She began to recall, once again, the events that had led to her current situation. After Atton, Canderous, and Carth had met her and Bao-Dur, they set off into the Unknown Regions. Atelle had been surprised to find out that Canderous and Carth actually knew each other. Though when she thought about it, it made sense. Both of them had told her that they traveled with Revan during the war. She had just never put two and two together.

As the passed through the Katarr system en-route to the unknown regions, the crew had a moment of silence for their fallen miraluka companion, Visas Marr. Visas had died in the crash on Malachor V. It made Atelle sick to think that after they had finally defeated Darth Nihilus, after Visas was finally free of her terrible master, she only lived long enough to die on a dead world.

Atelle moved past the painful memory of her fallen friend and recalled how they searched the unknown regions for over a year with no sign of Revan. Eventually, they picked up a promising trail and followed it from alien world to alien world until they finally wound up on a deserted moon in the ruins of an ancient city.

There they had found a message that Revan had left specifically for them, as if he had known they were searching for him. There they had also found the alien stasis pods. No such technology existed within republic space. There was one for each person. With the exception of the droids that is.

Carth activated the holorecorder and Revan's message began to play.

_If you're watching this recording, then you're already too late. By time you get this, I'll be dead. But do not worry. We will all see each other again. You must take these stasis pods. They have been pre-programmed with a specific length of time to keep the user frozen. I length that I programmed. You must them to Dantooine. To the rebuilt jedi enclave. _

_Within this crate, _the hologram gestured toward a box sitting next to one of the stasis pods, _are all the parts and specifications required for a dome energy shield. Once you arrive on Dantooine, you must erect this energy shield around the enclave. Then, you must trust me. You must enter the stasis pods. I know this is a lot to take in, and I realize how much I'm asking of you. But you must trust in the force, and I ask that you trust in me one last time. Good luck, and may the force be with you._

The group never even needed to discuss it. Everyone there had served with or under Revan in the past, and they all still trusted him.

_But four thousand years..._Atelle thought to herself.

She was pulled back into reality by the muffled rumble of what sounded like a turbolaser, followed by a slight vibration in the floor of the pod. She resumed her pounding and yelling.

Someone was here.


End file.
